Just the vampire next door
by hollisterchick
Summary: What if Bella is already a vampire when she moved to Forks? She meets Edward and the other Cullen's who are vampires. Will it all turn well for her or will it end up in a sour note?
1. Chapter 1

I took a deep breath of the pine scented air as I stepped out of my car. January snow was still clinging to the icy ground and my breath misted as I exhaled. It was a typical windy, frigid day in Forks, Washington.

_Ah….Home sweet home…._I thought to myself as I looked around at my new house. It was pretty big for just me and Charlie. He insisted on buying this house for us though. He claimed that we only live forever and to just have a little fun.

But a house was just a house to me personally. But again he was the one with most of the money.

I walked up to my new house and it was silent except for the animals and life around me. It's not like I didn't like silence but it was a kind of eerie silence that made someone uncomfortable.

As soon as I opened the door I saw piles of boxes that were stacked high and went from the living room to the kitchen that wasn't ever going to be used. I sighed lightly as I knew with even vampire speed it would take a while.

"Oh. Good. Bella can you start with those boxes over there by the fireplace?" Charlie pointed over towards the towering boxes.

"Sure." I said simply. I walked slowly over towards them and literally ripped them apart and ran all over the house putting them in their place. It took about an hour to completely finish and I brushed my dirty hands on my jeans looking at them with disgust.

"I'm gonna go hunt." I told him. If I was going to be around humans I would have to feed more frequently and drink more. Plus my throat was burning as it was.

I skipped lightly outside and bolted into the forest. I caught the sweet scent of an elk so I ran towards that delicious scent.

I attacked it and killed it instantly. I moaned lightly as the warm, delicious liquid ran down my burning throat. It felt so good to drink sometimes.

I was a little sad when I sucked it dry but then I was relieved when I found another elk and it was bigger and better than the last one. I sucked this one dry even faster. But I reluctantly buried it under a tree and went off in search of another one.

I caught two more and headed back towards my house. I got in to find Charlie had left to go hunt as well. I crumpled his note in my hand and threw it away and then I ran upstairs to my room. I lay on my unused bed and read through some girl magazines that I bought so I would seem human. Apparently that's what teenage girls read these days so I decided I would give it a try.

It was pretty uninteresting because all it was were these pictures of clothing and boys and makeup.

I sighed and threw the 15th magazine on the floor. I looked around my room and then decided I would explore Forks. Even though it was around 10:00 at night I would anyway. I hadn't heard Charlie come back so I jumped out my window and hopped into my Black Mercedes S55 AMG.

I pulled out of my driveway and accelerated towards 120. I was flying down the deserted roads of Forks. I then found myself driving towards La Push. I wanted to see that the treaty was still intact. I drove slowly since the lights were out pretty much.

'_Jeez. These people go to sleep early.'_ I thought to myself as I drove through once again. I could smell their dirty scent lingering in the air. Some stronger scents than others. I wrinkled my nose in disgust and sped up as I drove home.

I got out and walked in to see Charlie lounging on the sofa.

"'Bout time Bella." He said as I sat next to him.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"It's okay I just didn't know where you were." He stated simply.

I nodded slightly looking straight at the television screen. We sat like this for a while till Charlie jumped up from the couch and said "Don't want to be late for my first day at the hospital." He shot up the stairs and came down 2 minutes later wearing a collared shirt and some khaki pants. His hair was gelled back and he looked like he was older than 32.


	2. Chapter 2

I smiled warmly at him as he grabbed his keys and ran out the door. I looked at the clock and jumped up instantly. I had to get ready and now. I think it would be really bad if on my first day I came late.

So I dressed in a red v-neck sweater and some black pants. Then I decided to wear some cute boots. I curled my hair and I soon hopped into my car. I waited a minute while it warmed up and then sped to school.

I found the school easily and plus it wasn't that hard to find. As I pulled in I was met with awed stares. Many of the boys pointed at my car and whispered to each other. I looked around to see many of the cars beaten up and old. The only other nice car was a shiny silver Volvo.

I parked next to it and got out. My ears heard the gossip already starting as I walked up the walk toward a building marked office. I reached it and opened the door. It made a quiet _swoosh_ as it swung shut behind me. I looked around the small office.

The carpet was an outdated, unattractive orange color. The chairs were blue plastic and they looked ancient. The desk was a brown wood of some type and the long counter was green plastic and it had flyers taped to the edge. Plus a basket with tons of papers sat teetering on one end and a large binder on the other end.

The lady sitting behind the desk seemed kind. She was wearing a long sleeved white shirt and she had unnatural red hair. Plus she had bright green eyes and some freckles dotted across her nose. She looked to be around 39 maybe even 40.

She looked up when I approached the desk. Her eyes widened as she took me in.

"May I help you dear?" she asked me in a sweet voice.

"Yeah. I'm Bella Swan and I'm the new student here. I registered a couple of days ago." I explained.

She nodded her head and looked around her desk. She flicked through a file drawer and smiled as she pulled out mine. She opened it and pulled out three pieces of paper. She gave them to me and talked to me.

The first sheet was my schedule and the second was a map of the school. The third was a signature sheet I had to get every teacher to sign. She then gave me my locker number and I walked out saying "Thank You" over my shoulder.

I walked through the school and found my locker. Everyone was crowding around my locker probably assuming it was going to be mine.

"Excuse me." I said politely and they moved away.

"Hey. I'm Mike." Said a blonde kid with a baby face and blue eyes.

"Hello." I said curtly.

"So you must be Isabella?" he asked questioningly.

I tried to hold back a smirk. No human could be that stupid.

"Uh. Yeah I am actually. Nice to meet you. You can call me Bella please." I told him as I opened my locker.

"Well Bella can I see your schedule?" he asked nonchalantly. I could tell he was going to be the 'stalker' not literally but you know those boys who always flirt and constantly ask you out all the time.

I handed it to him reluctantly and he studied it. He instantly brightened and I felt sick all of a sudden.

"Wow. You're only in my gym class. You have all accelerated classes. You must be smart." He commented.

I instantly felt relieved. I was going to be mortified if I had to spend every day with him for a while.

I nodded once and said "Excuse me but I have to get to calculus. See you in gym." I then walked off towards class.

Whispers followed me through the hallways as I walked to my class. I entered the calculus class to see that it already had started. I walked in with my head held high.

I looked around the room and was met with stares as I walked to the front. The teacher was a man and he looked slightly surprised. He took my slip and handed me my book wordlessly. Then he pointed to a seat in the back next to a boy.

I walked back slowly and looked at my table. That's when I saw him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long but I was planning and writing many chapters so I have them all ready to go. Plus my birthday is next Wednesday and I'm super excited! Hint: A nice happy birthday would be greatly appreciated and put a super big smile on my face! Enough of my babbling and let's get on with this story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, sigh. **

_I walked back slowly and looked at my table. That's when I saw him. _

He was absolutely breath taking. I almost stopped when I saw him. Even though he was human I was still dazzled by his beauty. He had unnatural bronze hair and it was messy looking. Plus his eyes were a brilliant shade of emerald green. They were absolutely captivating. I knew I was in for it since he was human.

I felt ridiculous since I had just glimpsed at him and already developed a strong liking for him. My thoughts had all came in less than a second. My foot was still hitting the ground as I looked at him and took this all in.

I sat next to him and noticed him staring at me. I liked him until the fan blew air my way. His scent was mouth-watering. I snapped my head and felt my throat ripping up into flames. I quickly scooted my chair to the far end of the table. I gripped the chair and stopped breathing. It helped slightly but I could still smell it swirling through my nose. I could taste it on my tongue as I bit down hard to keep in control.

It was hard considering it was absolutely delicious. I closed my eyes and thought about ways to kill him. I opened my eyes after a minute and looked at him. I felt anger bubble up inside me. Why did he have to be here? I shouted in my head.

He shrunk back in his chair as he took in my hostility. I glared at him and saw in his eyes that my eyes were flat black.

Dang it, I cursed. I quickly turned my head and paid attention to the lesson. I was called on and I took a deep breath and felt my throat blow up in flames.

"Bella. Would you mind telling me the answer to the question?" he had asked me for the 3rd time. Everyone turned their heads to look at me.

"Plant Cell." I replied simply. Everyone looked to him to see his reply. He nodded and went into his super boring lecture. I glanced at the clock to see we still had 20 minutes left.

I rapped my fingers on the desk sharply. They sounded like cracks from a whip. They were sharp. Impatient. Angry Taps.

Truth was I was all those things. The kid next to me looked at me with fear written in his eyes. He probably thought I was insane. I think I was becoming insane anyways.

I was trying not to think about the kid next to me but it was impossible. I knew I was in trouble. I didn't know how I was going to sit here every day for an hour next to him. His scent was still a thick fog in my brain. It was so appetizing I was ready to pounce on him.

My muscles were absurdly tensed and my teeth were actually hurting me lips from biting so hard. The venom was pooling in my mouth every single time I took a breath. My throat was burning so bad. It felt like someone had set it on fire.

I groaned softly as he exhaled a large breath. The sweet perfume licked my face and I breathed it in greedily. Again my throat suffered and so was my sanity. I was debating whether to kill every student in here first and then kill him.

What was I thinking? Stop it Bella! I scolded myself. I shook my head carefully. I knew Charlie would be disappointed. I couldn't live with myself if I killed anybody. I could just picture Charlie's face after I had massacred everyone in this class. His face would be downcast and set in a frown.

I almost cried at the thought. I looked at him again to see him carefully writing something in a notebook. He was bent over and his head was turned so I couldn't see his angelic face. I thought about his family and everyone else's families and how they would be devastated over the death of their son or daughter.

I shuddered and concentrated on just breathing. I took one breath and winced as my throat was raw and killing me. I then decided on not breathing at all.

Finally the bell was about to ring and I stood about 6 seconds before it was going to ring and I raced out of the class. The last look I caught was his surprised face. Classes went like this the rest of the day till lunch.

I walked in to get my prop. Food.

I was in line when I spotted the bronze hair in the sea of students. He was at a table with four other kids. There were two girls and two boys with him. The first girl had blonde hair and she was beautiful. She had sparkling blue eyes and she was holding hands with a massive boy with curly black hair. He had brown eyes. A tall, lanky sandy blonde man with curly hair and he was holding hands with a tiny, pixie like girl. She too had striking green eyes and she was incredibly short like me. They were all humans because they too all had sweet scents. I could smell them from over here.

I groaned and sat down at a table. They all looked at me but one girl piped up.

"Hey. I'm Jessica." She said smiling.

I smiled back at her and said "Hey. I'm Bella."

She smiled and started launching into a tale about the school. I nodded and wasn't really listening as I was staring at the strange boy.

He was laughing at what the curly head boy said and eating something.

I sighed. I was falling for him. Hard.

**Sorry it was so short!! Don't worry the next ones are longer! **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you to those who wished me a happy birthday!! It made me smile!!!! I want to especially thank I.W Cullen for helping me out!!!! Thank you so much!!!! Anyway on with the chapter!!**_

**Disclaimer: **_**sigh…..**_**I don't own anything. **

_I sighed. I was falling for him. Hard. _

"Bella? Did you hear what I said?" Jessica said impatiently.

I whipped my head back to her and smiled apologetically.

"No, I'm sorry Jessica say it again?" I asked politely.

She smirked and said "I said are you going to go to the dance next weekend?"

I looked at her incredulously. It was my first day here and she was already asking me if I was going to attend a dance?

I hesitated for a minute before answering. She looked at me with anxious eyes and I sighed.

"I don't know Jessica I mean I just got here." I explained. She pursed her lips and nodded. Obviously not happy with my lack of an excuse.

I shrugged it off and looked at the bronze-haired boy. There was something off about how the rest of his family looked. I couldn't quite place my finger on it though. They looked a little too overdone. Their complexions just didn't match them at all. It made them seem alien like to me. The bronze one looked normal though. I shrugged. I must be turning insane after all. Here I was making crazy assumptions about these innocent human's looks.

I sighed and suddenly the blonde girl at the table snapped her head up. She looked at me peculiarly and then whispered something to the big curly head guy next to her. She whispered it too low that I couldn't hear it. But I thought I caught something like "……like us…" somewhere in the conversation. After she finished he looked at me quickly and then at his other I presume "siblings" and they bent their heads together and discussed something quietly.

The bronze haired boy looked at me curiously but he didn't lean down into the group conversation. I quickly looked away and down at my food. I was so not going to eat this nasty human food. I made a face and stood abruptly. I felt eyes on my back as I walked gracefully to the big trash bins at the end of the cafeteria. Luckily I didn't have to pass the weird family's table. As soon as I dumped it I headed back to the table where I sat and listened to the conversation at my table.

They were all talking about the dance. Great. Suddenly Jessica turned to me.

"So Bella what are you going to wear to the dance?" she asked innocently.

I almost wanted to yell. I never said anything about going to the dance.

"Well, I don't know. I'm going to get one tonight." I said.

What the? What did I just say? Great job, I said in my head.

"Oh really?" she asked.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Mind if I come with?" she asked.

"Not at all." I said.

"Can Angela and Lauren come with us as well?" she asked innocently. Her eyes widened as well.

"Sure." I said.

"Excellent!" she squealed. She then wheeled in her seat to talk to Lauren and probably Angela. I hadn't met them yet so I probably was going to tonight.

"Hey Bella? Can we take your car? My parents are real strict about me and the car at night. Hey come to my house around 5:00 kay? Lauren and Angela will be there and be sure to bring money because we will be eating at the McDonald's in Port Angeles. Oh! Wait, that's where you were planning on going right?" she asked.

"Oh. Yeah. Don't worry I was going to suggest we eat out anyway." I said. She smiled.

The bell rang and everyone rose to stalk off to their classes.

Crap! What in the world had I gotten myself into? I walked to my locker and banged my head on it hard. It didn't hurt of course but I pretended it did. I saw some people looking so I rubbed my forehead for the charade. I twisted the combination and opened it slowly. I grabbed my books and my backpack and walked off to class.

Calculus. One word. Fun.

Of course it wasn't fun! I hated this class so much! I hated math and anything to do with it too! The teacher didn't make it any better either! Grr….why do I have to be in high school anyway? I was angry because I was so bored if I could fall asleep I would be snoring and probably drooling. Finally the bell rang and I raced out of class and out to my car.

I hopped in and put the key in the ignition. My Mercedes purred to life and I sped out of school. I rubbed my temples with one hand while I drove my car with the other. Gosh now I had to go to some freaking department store to shop for a dress to go to a dance that I didn't even want to go to. I sighed dramatically and glanced at the clock.

4:23.

Only 37 minutes till I had to go pick up the brats. Yes Jessica was a brat. Her parents let her use the car whenever she pleases. Yes I heard her talking to Lauren during Calculus.

"_Why did you tell her your parents did that?" Lauren asked. _

"_Well maybe everyone else will think were cool." She replied simply. _

She was so stupid. Goodness what had I gotten myself into this time?

I pulled into my driveway and turned my car off. I sat there in silence with my head against the steering wheel. I stayed motionless until my cell phone rang in my purse. I jumped slightly and grabbed my purse. I dug around till I finally found it. I looked at the ID and didn't recognize the number but I answered anyway.

"Hello?" I said.

"Where are you?" Jessica screeched.

I groaned when she yelled. Then I smacked my hand to my forehead. I totally forgot!

"Oh! Jessica! I completely forgot! I'm so sorry! I'll be there in 10 minutes!" I hung up before she could utter a word.

I leapt out of the car, which was running now, and I dashed into the house at vampire speed.

I ran to the counter where the drawers were and began tearing through them furiously. I finally found paper and a pen and I wrote my note quickly:

_Went shopping with friends._

_Be back around 8:00_

_Love, B _

I nodded and left it on the counter. I ran out the door and locked it behind me. I made it to the car and as soon as I did I reversed the car. Soon I floored it. I sped down the deserted roads around 100 miles per hour. Soon I reached the road where she said she lived. Cox Rd. was pretty long too. I slowed down and kept driving down the road. Soon I spotted a two story baby blue house with white shutters and a nice wraparound porch. In the huge front garden sat on two benches were Jessica and I presume Lauren and Angela? I parked in front of the driveway and Jessica hopped up in relief. The other two rose as well. One had silvery blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. She also had a sort of pointed nose and no doubt she was probably Lauren. Then there was another girl who was tan and had black hair in a braid. She wore glasses and she had greenish-brown eyes as well. Lauren's skin was like porcelain. It was pale even for a human.

She caught me looking at her and she flipped her hair over her shoulder annoyingly. I smiled slightly and she glared.

"Is something funny?" she questioned bitterly.

"Oh. No. Nothing is funny. I'm just laughing at a joke." I replied simply.

If I didn't know better she was jealous about my looks. The way she glared at me signaled that pretty clearly. I sighed and watched as Jessica pranced out of her house with her parents trailing behind her.

Her mother looked exactly like her. She had straight brown hair and hazel eyes. Her teeth were perfect and she was only a couple inches taller than Jessica. Her dad was short, stout and had beady black eyes. He didn't look like the fatherly type he looked more like a man who just was a homeless guy.

Her mother swept her eyes over me and then my car.

"Is that yours?" she asked in a sweet voice.

I nodded.

She nodded and spoke again, "I'm Mrs. Stanley and you must be Bella. How do you do?" she asked extending her hand. I looked at it nervously.

"Yeah, I'm Bella Swan I just moved here a week ago." I said.

I cautiously extended my hand. Hers was cold as well so it was like heat. She didn't seem to notice the difference in temperature.

"Yes this is my husband John. Please call him Mr. Stanley." She said.

I nodded.

Jessica spoke then.

"Well mother we must get going! Bye! Love you!" she kissed them both and pushed Angela towards my car.

After they clambered in awkwardly I started the car and we drove off down the road. Jessica slipped in a CD and turned up the volume. Music blared from the speakers and soon all three of them were singing along with the song.

"_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me. _

_I still feel your touch in my dreams. _

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why. _

_Without you it's hard to survive! _

_Cause every time we touch I get this feeling! _

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly! _

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last! _

_I need you by my side!" _

They sang while I just sat there looking straight ahead and kept driving. After an hour of the endless torture of them talking about random things and listening to that music we finally reached Port Angeles.

I pulled into the parking space at the department store and we filed out and walked into the store. They weren't busy so we went straight for the dress rack and grabbed dresses. It was an outlet store so they sold many designer dresses for cheap prices. I grabbed a purple ankle length cream colored Dolce & Gabbona gown. It was strapless and it looked amazing. As soon as I came out of the dressing room all their jaws dropped. Even the saleswoman couldn't keep her mouth closed.

I had to admit I looked astonishing in my dress.

"I'll take that as 'I should buy it' look?" I questioned.

They all nodded except for Lauren. I knew she wouldn't like it.

I wandered to the heels section and heard other voices bubble from behind the other big wall of shoes.

"Look at these! They would go perfectly with your dress!" a soprano voice said excitedly.

"I know! Aren't these amazing!" another high pitched voice said.

I grabbed a pair of black high heels and walked to the checkout counter.

"Will this be all?" the lady asked.

I nodded and she rung them up.

"78.97" she said and then yawned.

I handed her my credit card and she soon handed it back and gave me my bag with my stuff.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I sat on the bench outside. It was a little chilly to humans but it felt fine to me. I sat and waited for the girls to be done.

Soon the doors opened but it wasn't Jessica, Lauren or Angela. It was the girls from the school that looked strange. The blonde one and the short, spiky haired one. They were laughing from something and I stared at them and scrutinized them from top to bottom.

Something was up with this family and I was going to find out. They caught me looking at them and stopped talking instantly. All traces of joking gone. They looked at each other worriedly and then looked at me.

The look I was giving must have worried them. They kept walking though and whispered quietly to each other. I didn't hear though.

Soon Jessica and Lauren with Angela dragging behind them came out with their bags and we headed off to McDonald's.

After their meal which I didn't eat because I said I was on a special diet, we went home. Again I dropped them all off at Jessica's and bid them goodbye.

"Thanks again Bella!" Jessica called.

"No problem." I said and drove off down the street.

I arrived home soon to see Charlie lounging across the sofa watching the boring football game.

"How was school Bells?" he asked casually.

"Fine." I replied.

He looked at me strangely but dismissed it.

"How was your shopping trip?" he asked me.

"Fine." I said again.

"Okay. What's up?" he asked concerned.

"It's nothing." I said.

"Okay. Whatever you say." he said again turning his attention to the TV.

I sighed and walked upstairs to my room. I unpacked all my boxes and threw them down the stairs.

"Thanks." Charlie said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." I said jokingly.

He chuckled and was silent.

I sighed again and laid on my couch and looked at my ceiling.

My mind was racing though.

Who were those kids? What were there names? Why did they look weird? What was up with them? How come there was something strange with them? What were they hiding from everyone?

I was going to find out.

**Whoa........That chapter was 2,282 words! Reviews are appreciated since I worked hard on this chapter. =)**


	5. Chapter 5

I laid on my bed all night thinking about those Cullen's. I knew they were different because they looked strange for humans. I didn't want to tell Charlie for some reason though. Edward was the only one that looked human and he was. I heard his heart beat steadily during class. When I would look at him, his heart's tempo would increase. I never listened for their hearts though. I would today.

I got up when I looked at my clock on my night stand. I threw on a blue sweater and some white pants and some black heels. I wasn't the best dressed in the world but I didn't care for shopping much. So I walked downstairs and I already knew Charlie had left already. He left earlier than yesterday because some man crashed his car in a ditch and was rushed to emergency surgery. Since the lead doctor Dr. Cullen wasn't able to come yet, my father went instead. He didn't mind though.

I decided to leave early, so I got in my car and drove to school. I loved my car so much. I really enjoyed entering the car and inhaling that leathery scent and the leather was soft. It didn't matter to me personally but it felt pleasant. I arrived at school early, like I said. No one else was here except for the Cullen's of course. Their shiny Volvo was parked neatly in a space 4 down from mine. I smirked and noticed they were all seated in the car and looking at me. I turned m head sharply and then they all snapped their heads forward in synchronization.

"Freaks." I muttered. I did this on purpose to see if I could get a reaction from one of them. And with no surprise the blond one hissed lightly. I turned my head to hide my smile of satisfaction. One of them whispered angrily.

"Rose! Stop it!" he muttered so low I almost didn't hear him. Then like that one of them appeared at my door. I blinked in surprise and rolled the window down.

"Can I help you." I said acidly.

A girl who was petite and had spiky hair looked at me, smiling warmly.

"Can I talk to you?" she questioned.

I hesitated.

"Uh…..sure." I said.

"Okay. How about at lunch time." She laughed.

I nodded and then she skipped off back to her car laughing quietly. The blond one was seething in the front seat, clutching the wheel.

"Ease up on the wheel Rose. This is my car remember." Edward said, pointing to her hands. She blinked and then took her hands off the steering wheel immediately. She turned in the seat and glanced at him guilty.

"I'm so sorry Edward!" she exclaimed.

Edward laughed. His laugh was beautiful. It sounded like a symphony. Wait a second. What are you saying Bella? I questioned.

"It's okay Rosalie. Just watch your strength, you're a-"he was cut short when the big guy, Emmett I think his name was, slapped his hand across Edward's mouth. Edward looked at them apologetically.

"Edward!" Rosalie whispered angrily. She then glanced and me and back at him. Edward was trying to speak but he was having difficulties with Emmett's hand glued to his face. Edward looked annoyed and Emmett removed his hands.

"Thanks." Edward muttered angrily.

"That wasn't nessicary you know! I was going to stop!" he shouted to them. I watched as this family exchange went on and realized school was about to start. I hopped out of my car and stepped onto the sidewalk. I heard the Cullen's get out, so I walked faster towards my classes. Biology was first, so I walked there first. I already had all my books or props and I walked straight into class. Kids were already in their seats, talking about who knows what. My table was still empty so I took my seat and sat there staring out the window. The bell rang in the distance. I jumped when the chair next to me scraped across the floor.

He laughed quietly as I looked at him startled. He looked back with those hypnotizing green eyes. I couldn't look away; thankfully he did when the teacher called the class to order. He explained the lab we were doing and set us to work. The microscope was placed neatly in the center of the desk between us both. Edward looked at it and then at me.

"Ladies first partner?" he asked cheerfully.

"Uh…..if you want." I replied stupidly.

I dragged the microscope over to me and turned it on. I glanced at it once and told him the answer.

"Plant Cell, chloroplast." I stated simply. He nodded once and wrote it down on the sheet.

"So, you like Forks." He asked. He was just trying to make small talk.

"Well, I've only been here 2 days. I really don't know yet. I'll have to get back to you on that question." I said lamely. He chuckled once and turned to face me.

"The name is Edward. Edward Cullen." He said, extending his hand for me to shake. I looked at it and swallowed.

"Bella. Bella Swan." I said, shaking his hand. He didn't flinch at the coldness of my hand. Instead he turned around and mumbled.

"Just like I thought."

"Excuse me?" I asked, bemused.

"Oh. Nothing really." He said, shrugging.

"What did you think?" I asked him again.

"Well, I don't really know how to tell you this but I know what you are." He said.

I gaped at him. He laughed and said, "Don't worry! Your secret is safe with me!"

I laughed nervously and he could tell. After that we didn't talk anymore, except to exchange answers. After Biology I was looking forwards to lunch. Finally the bell rang and I almost ran to the cafeteria. I got in line and bought a small salad. I looked around to the now crowded cafeteria and caught the pixie girl waving wildly at me. She was smiling and I walked slowly to their table. The pixie girl patted the seat next to hers and said simply, "Sit with us Bella."

I nodded and sat. They were silent till the blond spoke up.

"Okay listen. We need to talk. You may have noticed that we aren't like humans. Right off the bat, we knew you were you were a vampire. We are vampires too. Except for Edward." She said, folding her hands. I blinked. I was utterly confused.

"Huh?" I said.

"Well, Bella, have you ever heard of vampires having special talents? Or so called powers?" Rosalie asked me.

I nodded.

"Well, that's my power. I can change our appearances to make us look like human, to sort of blend us in to our environment. To camouflage if you will." She said.

Suddenly it all clicked. Their appearances were changed to blend in! I was so stupid!

"I get it! You say Edward isn't one?" I asked, curious.

"No, well, see this is very confusing and long but we will tell you anyway." Rosalie said.

"One day when we were out hunting, we heard a terrible scream. We ran through the woods as fast as we could and found nomads abusing a poor, innocent human woman. She had a baby clutched in her arms and was basically holding on for dear life. We ordered the nomads to stop and they obeyed. Carlisle tried to help her, but she was already almost gone.

"She begged us to care for her precious baby boy, his name was Edward. So Carlisle promised her he would look out for him. So we did. Carlisle took the baby and she died soon after that. We buried her after that, the nomads were a little ticked though." Rosalie explained.

I blinked in surprise. Wow. What an awful story.


	6. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**Authors Note: Sorry, I will not be writing for a while since my close cousin Pam just died from a seizure. It was a total shock to my family and some of them are having a real tough time with it so I am going to help them. I am very sad and depressed since we were close. Also one of my friends on here Stephanie just died as well. From a drunk driver and they crashed. It's terrible and I am very sorry about that but I just can't write, right now. I promise as soon as I feel better I will write more. Reviews and support are welcome. I'm really having a tough time right now. I appreciate all the fans I have and how many times this story has been reviewed and added to favorite story lists and story alerts. And I really do apologize, I really do. It's just that I have to help plan the funeral and then attend it. It will be torture because it will be so sad. Thank you guys so much for your support. **

**I love you guys. **

**Love, Shelby (Hollisterchick)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: I AM BACK!!!! I want to thank you for all the support that everyone has given me. I am better and ready to write. In return for support I made an extra long chapter! I hope you guys like this chapter and it took a while for me to write. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything. Sigh. **

I blinked and then turned my head slightly to look at Edward who was busy eating a salad. It looked like he didn't want to listen to us. Rosalie snapped her fingers and I looked at her.

"He doesn't like to talk about it." She whispered quietly. I nodded and then got up to dump my tray. I came back and sat down next to Alice again.

"So Bella, what's your story?" Rosalie asked curiously.

I hesitated and then launched into my story.

"Well, it happened in 1629 when I was living in Italy with my father. I was 17 at the time. We were pretty high in the social class. I was so spoiled it wasn't funny. Well soon many people were falling ill, and it was a terrible disease. People would die almost four days after they caught it. My father and I were scared. We hid in the large Volturi castle. Little did we know that it would spread everywhere.

"There were others with us as well. We had only so much food so being brave I decided I would go out and look for food. It was terrible. There were so many sick people laying in the streets and dead corpses as well. I stole food from a market nearby and stole back to our shelter. I had covered my mouth with a cloth and I thought I would be safe from the disease, but little did I know that the food was infected.

"I had given everyone the food I stole. Literally 6 hours after everyone became ill. Everyone needed more food and water. I opted to get it. I went through the streets in search of food again. I had gotten the worst of the sickness and I was so weak. I collapsed in the street and the people that were still alive looked at me in pity. Then after I feel asleep and I awoke and I couldn't stand. I worried about everyone in the shelter starving to death.

"I laid there for 3 days and then I knew in my mind I was going to die. But then my father came for me. He looked so different but I knew it was him. Plus his eyes were crimson and he looked crazy. But he saw how close I was to death and he picked me up and ran with me back to our shelter. The bodies of the fellow people who had stayed with us were in rows. I was terrified when he handed me to a cloaked figure. But then he bit me and now here I am." I finished.

They looked at me and their mouths formed little o's. Edward looked up and his mouth was hanging open and then he blinked and snapped it closed.

"Wow." Was all Alice said while looking me straight in the eye. I nodded and looked away, not liking all the attention. Alice noticed and then dove into a discussion with Rosalie about shopping at the mall. Jasper was staring at me curiously and then when I met his gaze he looked away quickly. I looked at the wall, studying the bricks cracks and chips. Then I heard a bell ring and I snapped out of it quickly. I looked around to see almost everyone was gone and the Cullen's looking at me. I stood and walked out without saying a word. I didn't feel like going to the rest of my classes so I walked out to my car and got in.

I drove down the road and reached my house. I pulled in and parked. Then I hopped out and ran into the house at vampire speed. To my surprise Charlie was lounging across the sofa watching the sports channel. He looked up lazily and smiled.

"Hey Bells." Charlie said.

"Hey Charlie." I said. Charlie nodded and spoke.

"Are you wondering why I'm home early?" he said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well we had a slow day today and they sent me home early. But the real question is why are you home early?" he asked.

"I decided to come home because school was a drag." I said simply. He nodded thoughtfully and then rose from his spot. He stretched out of habit and walked around me.

"Well I'm going hunting. If you need me call on my cell." And with that he flew out the door and went into the forest. I blinked and then trudged upstairs to work on my homework. Of course it took me less than 15 minutes to complete the mountain that we had today. I was bored so I went out to hunt as well.

I flew through the forest and let my senses take over as I crouched in my hunting position. I soon picked out a herd of big bucks and I chased them through the trees. I pounced on one and tackled it, killing it instantly. Then I bit down on its neck and sucked it dry. The wonderful taste filled my mouth as the sweet liquid poured down my parched throat. I didn't realize I was that thirsty.

I did this to several more before I headed home. Charlie wasn't anywhere to be seen so I settled on the big couch and turned on a random movie. I was getting bored from the movie and I looked at the clock on the cable box and was puzzled. It was 10:33 and my father wasn't back yet? I was perplexed until I heard them.

It was the Cullen's and my dad running about a mile out. MY ears were extra sensitive so I figured in less than 3 seconds that they would be arriving in about 34 seconds. I shot up the stairs and changed into something dressier. I was sitting on the couch flipping my magazine when they burst through the back door.

"Oh Bella! I wasn't expecting you back! But then again your much quicker than I." Charlie said leading not to my surprise, the whole Cullen crew. Someone must have carried Edward here on their back or cradled him in their arms. I got up so they could sit and I stood against the back wall near the kitchen. Charlie glanced at me and I ever so slightly shrugged. Edward glanced at me with his piercing eyes and held my gaze before he looked at Carlisle.

"So Mr. Swan how did you meet Carlisle?" Jasper asked. I rolled my eyes. Mr. Swan? I almost scoffed. Of course Charlie cracked the old 'don't call me Mr. Swan call me Charlie' act.

"Please call me Charlie." Charlie said. I rolled my eyes again and Jasper looked at me. What was up with him? He looked at me sternly and then back to Charlie.

"Well why don't you let Bella tell you." Charlie said looking at me pointedly. I felt anger bubble up inside me and then I glared at Charlie.

"No thank you, you know the details more than I do." I said coldly. Charlie sighed and shook his head.

"Well if you insist."Charlie said before launching into his tale he knew by heart. I left because I was so bored. I walked upstairs into my room. I looked around and I decided right there I was going to redo my bedroom. I heard my father loud and clear as he was telling the tale. He had reached the funny part because they chuckled. I ignored them and went to look online at the furniture store. I found the furniture I wanted. I clicked the button to order the furniture.

Charlie was about finished with his story so I decided to go back downstairs. No one looked up as I entered as they were staring intently at Charlie. When Charlie talked he always used hand motions and theatrical motions. He didn't realize he did that most of the time though.

Soon Charlie finished and sat down with a grin. They all applauded and even I did too. Then Carlisle stood and chuckled softly.

"He's told it the same way for years." Carlisle said smiling.

"Well we must be going now. It was great to see you again Charlie." Carlisle said as the rest of his family stood up to follow him out the door.

"My pleasure. Please come back anytime."Charlie said happily.

"You have a very lovely home Charlie." Esme said sweetly, and with that they all murmured 'thank you's' and followed Carlisle out the back door. Edward jumped onto Jasper's back and Jasper shot forwards into the thick woods.

"Such a wonderful family. Their children are well behaved. Especially Edward, I was surprised to see Edward was human. And living with them!" Charlie praised as he turned to look at me.

I shrugged my shoulders and turned.

"You didn't have to be so rude Bella. Honestly I don't know what's up with you these days. You've changed over the years." Charlie said looking at me with eyes mixed with sadness and disappointment.

Hearing him say those words tore me apart and I looked at him, ashamed.

"I'm sorry Charlie it's just that I'm trying to get used to moving here and school and the Cullen's." I said putting my head in my hands and sitting on the edge of the sofa. Charlie moved to sit next to me and he put his arms around my shoulders.

"Aw…Bella you need to tell me these things. I am your father after all. But there is still no excuse for being rude to them. They are very kind people and it hurt me to see you rude and it embarrassed me." Charlie said seriously making me look into his butterscotch eyes full of sincerity. I nodded and looked down. I didn't want to cause trouble but at the same time I didn't know how to act.

Charlie unwrapped his arms and stood.

"I'll be upstairs taking a shower." Charlie said. I nodded and he walked up the stairs at human pace. Soon I heard the water turn on and him singing lightly as he took his shower. I got bored and wandered to my room. I didn't want to read the pile of magazines towering on my desk. I just stood there and looked around.

I decided to listen to music. I slipped in a CD into the stereo on my shelf and pressed play. Debussy flowed from the speakers softly. I smiled and went to lie on my unneeded bed. I sighed in contentment as my favorite piece was played. I instantly clamed and I nodded my head in tune with the music. I heard Charlie getting out and I stopped listening to that and I concentrated on the music.

I did this all night and I didn't realize it was morning till the dull gray light was coming through the window. I bolted upright and glanced at the clock.

7:33

Crap. School started at 8. I hopped up and grabbed a pair of dark washed jeans and a white long sleeved t shirt. Even though I wouldn't be cold I slipped on my pink jacket and strode out to my car, locking up my house in the process.

I drove to school quickly. I had a new obsession even though I regret it deeply. His name was Edward Cullen.

There was not one minute when he didn't occupy my mind. I was also eager to see him today as well. I pulled into the parking lot with minutes to spare and hurriedly parked beside the few spaces left. The Cullen's car was parked in its usual spot across the lot. Edward was the only one standing by the car and the others weren't anywhere to be seen.

I got out and looked at Edward who had beamed when he saw me. I couldn't help but smile back at him as I walked slowly to get to him. Suddenly I heard the gun before I saw it. One of the students had pulled a gun out right in the parking lot. Everyone screamed and ducked as someone fired three more times. I stood and looked to see one Goth boy.

His name was Will Darby I believe. I walked towards him slowly and he held the gun to me, his hands shaking wildly. Edward looked at me with horror written plain on his face. The other Cullen's were by Edward standing behind him with looks of surprise and fear.

Will was sweating and his face was pale. He looked terrible and he looked terrified.

"Please Will, put the gun down." I pleaded with him. He shook his head and turned suddenly releasing fire once again.

I turned as I heard Alice scream. I almost died as I ran forwards at human pace. Everyone else was running with me as I tried to get to where Alice was. Once I did I froze. I felt myself turn paler than it ever had. I thought that time had stopped as I took in the scene in front of me. I choked out a sob and fell to my knees as everyone looked down in sorrow and shock and surprise.

Edward had been shot.

**Wow!!! 2,255 words! That was a pretty long chapter. There was some drama in that chapter. I know you probably hate that I did this to Edward but it must to advance this story further! I hope you enjoyed and I promise I will have another chapter up very soon. All this support has giving me an inspiration to write more. Since my cousin (who died) knew about my passion for writing and all about fan fiction (since I chewed her ear off about it since I had joined it =) She really encouraged me to write and I cherished it deeply. I miss her so much! But once again thanks to those who gave me support and helped me through the sudden death of my beloved 25 year old cousin Pam. Thanks again guys. Love ya. =)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Authors note: Thanks for all the reviews everyone! I am so happy! Enough of my babbling and on with this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! =(**

At first I couldn't believe it as he laid there on the sidewalk and his blood pooled around him. Jasper had gone wild and everyone mistook it for him wanting to kill Will. Emmett and Rosalie dragged him away as Alice kneeled next to Edward sobbing. I couldn't join her. His blood smelled so delicious and apparently Alice was used to it by now.

I stayed where I was and rocked myself as I stared in misery at Edward lying on the cement. His face was drained of blood and his eyes were closed. He had been shot in the stomach and he looked to be losing blood. Fast. Alice was pressing her scarf around the wound and muttering unintelligible things under her breath. Will was nowhere to be found.

Soon sirens filled the chilly morning as Fork's High looked in horror at Edward. Soon two ambulances and police cars came barreling in the parking lot. They soon ordered us to separate so they could load Edward onto a stretcher. Alice was running alongside them as they wheeled him quickly towards the ambulance.

"Edward! You're going to be okay! Hold on Edward! Please!" Alice pleaded at the unconscious Edward. I followed and watched as Alice hopped in the ambulance with Edward. Alice glanced at me and then she looked relieved and motioned me to hop on.

"Please?" she mouthed as he was about to shut the doors.

"Wait!" I called and the EMT looked at me annoyed and moved aside so I could hop in. He was grumbling something nasty under his breath as he slammed the doors and rang a small bell. Then we took off with the sirens blaring. We flew down the deserted roads towards the hospital. I scooted over to the end of the bench, towards the door.

Alice was bent over Edward and trying not to cry since she couldn't cry tears. Then the EMT broke the silence.

"So what happened?" he questioned.

Alice looked at me and I spoke instead of her.

"Oh, well a student pulled out a gun and randomly shot Edward." I said. It was a pitiful description but for my sanity I didn't give one. The EMT seemed to notice and fell silent.

The whole time I wallowed in despair as I stared at Edward who was still bleeding profusely on the stretcher. The EMT was busy working on Edward, trying to stop the bleeding the best he could.

"Are we almost there?" I barked. I couldn't bear the smell anymore. Alice glanced at me in annoyance and gasped when she probably saw my eyes. I looked in her topaz ones and saw my midnight black eyes reflect back at me.

The EMT looked taken aback by my sudden hostility but replied in a weak voice.

"Yes we should be there in about 3 minutes." And then he sighed and went back to tending to Edward.

I was slowly going crazy. My heart was being ripped into a million pieces at the sight of my beloved Edward. Wait. What? What did I just say? _Beloved Edward?_ I was going crazy. But then again I was slowly becoming more attached and when I had my chance to get to know him more it gets taken away from me.

Then a terrible but real thought occupied me. What if Edward didn't make it? It was a real possibility and it could happen. If he died I would die too. I would feel bad if he had to die at such a young age. He probably had dreams he wanted to achieve and goals he wanted to reach. I had heard he wanted to be a doctor like Carlisle. He was planning to go to Harvard or Dartmouth for college. It would be a shame if he had to die early. My liking for Edward had slowly peaked.

Even though I had rarely seen him or more barely seen him. I didn't know him that much but I knew one thing. I was slowly falling in love with him.

Every time he would look at me with those green eyes my dead heart would flip and beat furiously as if I were alive again. He made me ecstatic and always feel nervous around him even when I didn't show it. He was now my everything and I couldn't lose him. Ever. But then a realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

I couldn't be with him. I was a vampire for crying out loud! He was human as well. My heart sank into my shoes as I glanced at his angelic face and noticed we had pulled into the hospital. I sighed quietly and Alice looked at me sharply. I cringed from her gaze and jumped when the doors swung open revealing Carlisle and Charlie.

I moved so they could get the stretcher out and the second they put him on the ground Carlisle and Charlie grabbed his bed and quickly wheeled him inside. Carlisle looked in terrible pain and he was constantly glancing at Edward.

I glided after Alice and we sat in the chairs outside where they wheeled Edward into emergency surgery. As we waited Alice and I cried on each other's shoulders and held one another tightly. We sobbed for what seemed like hours until Charlie came out wearing a grim expression.

Alice blinked and then phased out and came back and she gasped.

"NO! NO! This can't be happening!" Alice screamed as she fell to the floor. I looked at her in horror and then looked up to Charlie who had come over and knelt beside her, hugging her.

"What ha-happened?" I managed to choke out after five minutes of not breathing. Charlie looked up at me sadly.

"Edward has slipped into a coma. It seems that when he was shot his skull took a hard blow. When we rushed him into surgery it seems that he was already in the coma. We operated on him and got the bullet. That should heal but the thing is he might not pull through at any time. We also don't know how long he'll be in a coma. It could be hours, days, weeks, months, years even." Charlie said sadly.

I crumpled on the floor with Alice and he rocked us both as the rest of the Cullen's filed in. They looked at our agonized faces and begged for us to tell them. Jasper got there first and knelt beside Alice, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her lightly.

"Alice! Alice! Tell me what happened! Is he okay? What happened? Alice?" he asked for the millionth time. But Alice wasn't responding. She just sat there staring at the wall. Her head slightly sideways and she didn't move or anything. Jasper became alarmed and shook her again.

No response.

Then Alice snapped out of her trance and looked at Jasper.

"What Jasper?" she whispered.

"What happened?" Jasper pleaded. Grabbing her tiny hands in his. She looked at him, her eyes wide with panic, fear, and sadness.

"He slipped into a coma Jazz." Alice choked out looking at the ground. Fear consumed me once again and I nearly fell from the power of it. Jasper seemed to be affected and he glanced at me. Worry shown in his eyes and soon I felt calm. I was puzzled. I shrugged it off and sat down in one of the chairs.

Esme collapsed a few chairs away from me and she put her face in her hands. I watched her frame shake with silent sobs as she handled the news of her son. Rosalie and Emmett were nowhere to be found. Jasper was whispering encouraging words to Alice in the corner. Charlie was back with Edward I assumed. I sat alone in my despair and sadness.

Soon by couples they went to visit Edward. After they visited they left. I was last to go of course. I walked slowly to his room, nervous about going in there.

I found his room and I knocked. No one answered and I felt stupid knocking but I did. I entered to see him sleeping peacefully on his bed. The hospital room looked pretty nice but shabby though. The walls were a white color and the wallpaper was blue with fading purple swirls. There was a window that overlooked the tiny parking lot at the front and it had white curtains over it.

There was a bed, small table and chair near the window and then his machines by his bed that he was hooked to. His head was wrapped in a bandage and the blue blanket was pulled up to his neck. His face was still pale and his lips were very faint pink. He looked miserable and he probably felt that way too.

I walked hesitantly to his bed and pulled the chair across the floor. The noise it made as it scraped across the linoleum clawed at my ears. It was loud and I looked at Edward, hoping his eyes would open.

No luck.

I sighed as I sat down in the chair and looked at his face. I reached for his hand and grabbed it tightly.

I yelped and jerked backward when an electric current spread through our interlocked hands. He was just the same and he didn't look effected by it. I sighed in disappointment and grasped his hand again, wincing when the electric current ensued.

"Edward. I…..we need you to wake up." I said simply. I hope he could hear me, we didn't know for sure if he did or not yet. I sat there and stared at his Greek god like face in silence.

"Edward. You don't know how much this is hurting your family and….and…m-me." I choked out, struggling to keep myself together. I stroked his hand with the tips of my fingers. I then moved to his cheek and ran my fingers from his temple to his chin in sweeping motions.

I sat there till I heard someone hurriedly come to the room I jerked my hands away and folded my hands on my lap, leaning back against the chair.

Charlie burst through the door and sighed in relief when he saw me.

"Oh Bella, I had no idea where you had run off to." Charlie breathed walking over to me and then hugging me.

"How is he?" I asked, eyeing Edward carefully.

"He remains fairly stable. Carlisle sure has a fighter here." Charlie said, chuckling awkwardly at the end.

I nodded and then he held out his hand.

"We should get going home it's 3:44 A.M." Charlie said smiling. I nodded and took his hand. I followed him out the door, but not without taking a glance at Edward. He was the same as when I came to see him. I sighed and Charlie looked at me wearily.

We drove home quickly in his Mercedes and got home in 5 minutes. I walked into the house swiftly and immediately went to my room. I laid on my bed all night thinking about Edward.

I dressed for school in boring jeans and a green v-neck blouse. I slipped on my blue jacket and walked out the door to my car. I had it dropped off yesterday by one of the Cullen's. I wasn't looking forwards to school today since I knew there would be many questions concerning Edward.

I pulled in the parking lot and literally a group was forming around my car as I got out. Jessica quickly ran over to me, pushing everyone else aside.

"Everyone! Out of the way!" Jessica yelled. She pushed her way towards me and grabbed hold of my arm. Then she pulled me by my arm towards the school entrance. I looked around in panic. All of a sudden the Cullen's pulled up in a red convertible. Rosalie and Alice stepped out of the car looking distraught.

"Rosalie! Alice!" I squeaked. Their eyes immediately flashed to me and they rushed over as fast as they could. Jessica looked up in annoyance as they came to my rescue.

"Excuse me? Can we borrow Bella for a minute?" Rosalie asked in a sweet voice. I could hear the hardness in it. Apparently Jessica didn't so she didn't back down.

"Well I was kind of already talking to her Rosalie." Jessica sneered rudely. Rosalie tugged on me and I was ripped from Jessica's grasp.

"Well I just took her." Rosalie retorted back, tugging me away from Jessica's furious form. They dragged me behind the cafeteria and looked at me with a serious face.

"Alice, Rosalie what are we going to say?" I asked. Rosalie looked at Alice once who nodded her head.

"We will tell them the truth that's what we will do." Rosalie said quickly. Then Alice spoke up.

"There's been a change in Edward's condition. He has suddenly gotten worse. Now they aren't sure whether he will make it or not. Carlisle is considering changing him into one of us, but we don't want to do that to him." Alice said in a rush.

Fear paralyzed me and I froze.

No! NO! This couldn't be happening. I didn't want to believe it at all. Then I realized they were expecting me to say something. I scrambled my brain to regain thought.

"Uh….can I visit today?" I asked stupidly.

"Sure! Of course you can! We were about to make you if you refused!" Rosalie said.

"Well I'll be there." I whispered. Alice and Rosalie nodded once and left. I followed to see a group surrounding Rosalie and Alice.

"….what happened?" Someone asked.

"…..he okay?" Tyler Crowley asked.

Alice and Rosalie looked sad and told the tragic tale of Edward.

"Well after Edward got shot in the stomach by Will, he fell to the ground. After he got to the hospital they immediately admitted him to emergency surgery. We learned that after he got out the doctors figured out he was in a coma." Alice paused. The whole crowd gasped as they learned this. Alice continued.

"We don't really know when or if he even will wake up again." Alice finished her face looked tortured. One girl noticed and leaned forwards to comfort Alice. She grasped Alice and gave her a big hug, who returned it awkwardly. The girl didn't notice the awkwardness of the hug and soon others followed what the girl did. After everyone got a hug Alice turned sharply and danced towards the school with Rosalie trailing behind her.

I sighed and walked into school. Classes that morning went by slowly. Everyone wanted me to retell the experience in the hospital and the scene over and over again. I refused and told them it was too painful.

It was absolutely true.

It was painful. No. Excruciatingly painful is just the bare minimum of description for that pain. I walked to lunch with the normal huddle of kids asking never ending questions. Jessica was still miffed about the whole Rosalie thing. She hasn't talked to me since the incident this morning. She did walk with me though but just stared at me angrily.

I reached the cafeteria to see Alice and Rosalie waving their hands to get my attention. Of course they could have whispered my name and I would have got their attention. But to keep up the human charade I went along with this instead. I nodded my head once and entered the line to get the disgusting human food. The lunch lady looked at me with boredom radiating from everything about her. She yawned and scooped a glob of something mashed onto my tray.

I smiled weakly and moved on to buy my food. After I bought it I went to the Cullen table. Rosalie and Alice were staring in opposite directions. I scraped my chair across the floor and sat in it quickly. Their heads snapped in my direction and looked at me with their tortured, sad eyes.

Fear pooled in my stomach and I stopped breathing.

"There's been a complication." Alice choked.

**Authors note: Wow! This has been the longest chapter I have ever written! 2,709 words! I will update as soon as I can! Reviews are always appreciated! They make everyones day! **


	9. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews guys! I'm thrilled you like my story! Anyways on with this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Again I don't own anything! **

I stared at her in horror at those words. I opened my mouth but then snapped it closed. When I finally regained my voice I opened my mouth.

"W-what complications?" I whispered, broken. Alice looked at Rose and then at me. She leaned forwards slowly and then said the things I didn't want to hear.

"We're not sure if Edward will make it much longer." Alice whispered.

I blinked and suddenly I wanted to die.

"No! Are you sure?" I asked hesitantly. Alice nodded sadly and then added in a whisper.

"And the Volturi are coming."

My eyes popped out of my head and I almost fell out of my chair.

"Bella, calm down." Rosalie said, grabbing my hands.

I sucked in a breath and then looked around to see people staring at us intently. I quickly looked at Alice and then asked a question.

"So are you going to turn him into a vampire?" I asked. Alice stared at me and then shook her head.

"It's more complicated than you think Bella. Some voted yes and some voted no. Carlisle doesn't want to at all. He doesn't want Edward to be condemned to our life. He will do everything in his power to save Edward." Alice said.

I nodded. Carlisle didn't want to change Edward? I thought he would be the first one volunteering for it. I was disappointed about his decision, but Edward was his adopted son. Alice looked angry and then said.

"I don't understand why Carlisle won't listen. I've seen it happen. He will eventually become a vampire. All possible paths lead to him becoming a vampire." Alice said, shaking her head.

I looked around the table and noticed Emmett and Jasper weren't there.

"Were is Jasper and Emmett?" I asked.

Rosalie looked around and then blinked.

"That's a great question. They should have been here an hour ago." Rosalie said.

Alice grabbed her bag and unzipped in a fast, sweeping movement. In 5 seconds Alice had it out of the bag, in her hand and dialing.

"Alice! Be careful!" Rosalie hissed, glancing around at the humans. No one seemed to notice though and Rosalie blew a breath of relief.

"Yes. Where are you two?" Alice said quietly.

Alice looked up at me and then said.

"Yes, she's right here." Then Alice handed me the phone and I looked at it. She rolled her eyes and stuffed it in my hand. I slowly brought the phone to my ear.

"H-Hello?" I stuttered.

"Bella!" Charlie said in relief.

"Yeah." I said awkwardly.

"Have you heard what's going on?" Charlie asked.

"Well it depends." I answered.

"I see. Have you heard that Edward needs to be changed because they can't do anything to save him?" Charlie said sadly.

I gasped and covered my hand with my mouth. Rosalie and Alice snapped their heads up and stared with their mouths open in fear.

"Oh no!" I choked. Alice and Rosalie paled and their eyes went wide as they stared at me.

"Yes. They want to see who will bite him. Carlisle doesn't want too. They were hoping you would do it." Charlie said.

"I wanted to ask you before I said anything." Charlie said again. I dropped the phone and it clattered to the table with a loud bang.

Alice leaned forwards and in a flash her hands grasped mine in her own and she looked me in the eye.

"What happened?" Alice demanded. I shook my head stupidly.

"Damn it Bella!" Rosalie snarled.

"Tell us!" Alice snarled too.

I opened my mouth and then snapped it shut once more. Then I took a deep breath and told them.

"Charlie told me that Edward couldn't be saved and that they need him to be changed. They also asked if I could bite him." I whispered.

Alice gasped and then ran to me and hugged me tightly.

"You can do it Bella. I believe in you." Alice said quietly against my shoulder.

"Yeah Bella, you can do it. Please save Edward for us." Rosalie said sadly. I nodded and then jumped up from the seat. I quickly weaved in between the overcrowded tables, careful not to touch any humans. I pushed open the cafeteria door and walked to my car. I looked at the cafeteria window to see Rosalie and Alice waving and smiling smiles of sadness and encouragement.

I sped down the road with my hands clenched around the steering wheel.

Was I ready for this? Would I be able to stop? Would I cause a malfunction during the change? Would I accidentally kill him? If I did kill him by accident what would his family think of me?

Simple.

I would be a monster.

Those questions haunted me as I raced towards the hospital. I soon parked and ran till I was in the hospital and to his room. Esme was sitting in a chair outside Edward's room with her head in her hands. Carlisle and Charlie I could hear arguing softly in Edward's room. As soon as Esme heard my footstep her head shot up.

Her eyes were flat black. The purple bags under them were the most pronounced on her pale face. I had never seen her look so defeated. She stared at me with agony etched in her eyes and face. Her lips were set in a straight line and she looked mentally exhausted.

"I thought you wouldn't come." She whispered.

Just then Carlisle and Charlie stopped arguing and rushed out to meet me. Charlie ran to me and embraced me in a tight hug.

"Thanks for this Bells. You don't know how much this means to them Bella." He said.

I nodded and stepped out of the hug and looked at Carlisle. He looked the same as Esme and yet his emotions we slightly different. His were mixed. Angry, upset, sad, defeated, guilty. I was surprised.

"Well Bella before you...bite… him we need to take care of some obstacles first." Carlisle said awkwardly.

"Like what?" I asked stupidly. Of course I wasn't thinking. I never did.

"Well we need everyone to believe he is actually dead so you will need to sit with Esme and pretend to grieve for our loss." Carlisle said painfully.

I nodded and then sank into the chair next to Esme. The second I did she hugged me tightly and began to sob for real into my shoulder. I did the same and we rocked each other and sobbed onto each other's shoulders.

Carlisle had already pronounced Edward dead and many of the nurses were looking to us in pity and sympathy. Soon after Carlisle had successfully wheeled Edward's body into an ambulance for them to take to the Cullen's home. Carlisle and Charlie sat in the back with him. He actually looked dead so the men let Carlisle and Charlie wheel him out when we came to a halt in front of the Cullen's home.

Esme and I rode in my car and we had followed. The whole time Esme had been encouraging me and then called Rosalie and Alice as well as Emmett and Jasper to let them in on the plan. When we arrived at the house, their front door burst open to reveal a disheveled Rosalie and Alice sobbing and running to Carlisle and Charlie who were wheeling Edward.

The EMT's looked around awkwardly before muttering a goodbye and driving off. As soon as they left we sprang into action. Carlisle swept Edward into his arms and ran up the staircase with Charlie, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper on his heels. Alice was sitting on a sofa staring at me.

I swallowed and looked over at her. She recently hunted since her eyes were a light buttery gold. She was still gazing at me with determination in her eyes.

"Don't worry about a thing Bella. We will all be there to pull you off in we have to." Alice said lightly.

I laughed once without humor.

"That makes me feel a whole lot better." I muttered sarcastically.

Alice smiled and said.

"I try." Then she glanced up at the ceiling and suddenly jumped up and sprang at me. I jumped back in surprise and she grabbed my wrist, tugging me up the stairs. I tried to resist but she kept tugging.

"Bella! We need to act now! He'll die if we don't!" Alice wailed as she attempted to pull me up their grand staircase. Emmett and Jasper appeared at the top of the stairs and zipped to where we were. They both took hold of my arms and the three of them pulled me to the top quickly.

I wrenched out of their grasp and I looked at them angrily.

"There was no need for that!" I hissed. Alice ignored this and grabbed my arm and dragged me to the room.

Edward was lying motionlessly on a hospital bed with bars on the side. This library was set up as an emergency room. I was amazed at how much precaution they took with Edward.

I reached him and watched as his chest rose and fell with every breath he took. His sweet breath brushed across my face. I relished in the beautiful scent and I almost lunged at him. I held myself steady by gripping the bars on the bed. Suddenly I felt scared.

"I can't do this." I said weakly.

Charlie appeared in front of me and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Isabella Marie Swan. There is nothing you can't do. You are the most beautiful, talented, smart young woman I have ever known. You have always succeeded in everything you have ever done and you have always made me proud to call you my daughter. You are wonderful in every way and you are the best, most perfect daughter a man could ever ask for. You will do great and I have great confidence you will do this task flawlessly." Charlie finished. If I were human I would have been sobbing hysterically.

I hugged him tightly and then turned to Edward.

Charlie backed away instantly.

I leaned down and breathed in Edward's wonderful scent.

His scent sent me in chaos.

Venom pooled in my mouth and the monster was begging to be let out within me.

His scent swirled through my mind. It knocked everything out of my brain. I was speechless because his scent was so powerful.

My throat ripped into flames and I couldn't take it anymore. I bent down easily and sunk my teeth into his neck. I was freaking out when I started to suck greedily from his neck.

I couldn't help myself.

His blood was like nothing I have ever tasted.

It flowed down my throat and it made me moan in pleasure. I got lost in my own world and then I growled noticing I was drinking too much and I needed to stop. I couldn't stop though.

I started panicking and then suddenly I ripped my mouth away and jumped back.

I hit the floor with a crack and my breath was knocked away from me. I laid there on the ground with my eyes closed in fear I had killed Edward.

I heard a hum of voices and I didn't want to hear their disappointment of me. I started to sob on the floor. I crawled into a ball and rocked myself. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and someone stroking my hair and whispering kind things to me.

After what seemed like a while I opened my eyes to see Esme was the one hugging me and stroking my hair. Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Rosalie were nowhere to be seen. Carlisle was hovering around Edward and Charlie was now where to be found either.

"Is Edward fine?" I asked.

Carlisle's eyes snapped up to meet mine and Esme was breathing a sigh of relief.

"You did great Bella. Edward is absolutely fine. Now the venom will spread and he will soon be a vampire." Esme exclaimed.

"Where is Jasper? And Emmett?" I asked.

Esme sighed.

"Well dear, you see Jasper has the hardest time adjusting to our diet. When you were drinking Edward's blood Jasper was shaking. Towards the end a drop escaped and he lunged at you before we could stop him. You let go of Edward and slammed to the ground. Jasper jumped on Edward and was about to drink when we sprang into action.

"They took Jasper out for a while. He'll be back soon enough." Esme said sadly.

"It's all my fault!" I cried. Then I broke down crying again and Esme comforted me while Carlisle left to find the others. Edward lay on the table. He flinched and twitched. Esme and I watched him. We jumped when he let loose a howl of agony.

"P-p-pl-please kill m-me!" he choked while thrashing around the bed violently.

"KILL ME NOW!" he shrieked in torture. I stared in horror as did Esme.

"KILL ME PLEASE!" Edward screamed again. Esme grabbed the phone and dialed a number so fast.

"Carlisle! Come quickly! I don't know what happened all of a sudden he's screaming! Please come quickly! He needs you!" Esme cried. She hung up and chucked the phone across the room. It shattered against the window which rattled under the impact.

I blinked in surprise at her violent outburst.

"Jasper is being stubborn! He won't let Carlisle leave! Edward needs him!" Esme shrieked in anger.

**Authors Note: I know Esme is not violent and that Jasper & Carlisle would never do that. But this is how the story must go! I will try to update sooner! It's hard since its summer and I will be on vacation. I will be going to the beach! I'm so excited! Reviews always make me happy and inspire me to write more and update more often! They make my day! I don't know why but this chapter was hard for me to write. I don't know but review please! Tell me if you liked it or hated it! All reviews are welcome! I know, I know I sound like a desperate fool! **


	10. Chapter 9

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews! On with this chapter!

Disclaimer: Sigh. I don't own anything!

I was surprised to see Esme's sudden hostility. I flinched when she ran out of the room mumbling things under her breath. I heard her leave the house and run into the woods quickly. I was all alone with Edward. I stood nervously and walked to the bed.

Edward lay there twitching and I felt terrible. His heart was beating furiously. Now he would be forever condemned to this life. Another side of me rejoiced at the thought of Edward becoming a vampire.

_Now I can be with him forever. _

I froze. How could I deserve someone as perfect as Edward? He would be angry with me for turning him into a vampire. Even if I eventually confessed my love for him he wouldn't express the same feelings.

I sat there wallowing in my own personal hell when a phone rang somewhere in the house. I bolted downstairs to see a silver phone vibrating on the table. I grabbed it and answered.

"Hello?" I asked shyly.

"Oh! Bella! I'm glad you answered." Esme's voice said. Why would she be calling me?

"Yes Esme? IS there something wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"I can't find them! I have horrible tracking skills! Do you have good ones?" Esme cried desperately.

I was taken aback. Tracking.

I was pretty good at doing that since I had hunted down many vampires in the past. I only did this to meet them again. Many were our friends from the plague. Many were also turned as well.

Charlie had commented on how well I tracked.

I swallowed and then answered.

"I guess. I mean I've only tracked a couple of times." I admitted sheepishly.

"That's great! How about I come back to the house and we switch?" Esme said.

"Sure." I said simply.

"Great! See you soon Bella!" Esme said happily.

I snapped the phone shut and put it in my pocket. I rushed upstairs to sit with Edward while we waited for Esme. I approached his bed and grasped his hands in mine.

"Edward? If you can hear me please squeeze my hands." I whispered. I waited.

Nothing.

I tried again.

"Edward! Can you move anything?" I asked desperately.

Nothing.

I sighed and heard Esme approach the house. I blinked and dropped his hand swiftly and backed away before Esme burst through the door. She breathed a sigh in relief to see us in one piece. She was probably terrified something would happen.

"I'll be back as soon as I can Esme." I promised.

"I know you will dear." Esme said putting a hand on my cheek.

She dropped her hand and grabbed Edward's hand. I nodded to myself and walked to the door. I was about to walk out when Esme cleared her throat. I turned to look at her.

"Bella, thanks for everything." Esme said with her voice that was thick with the tears that would never fall.

I looked at her sadly and spoke.

"You're welcome." And with that I ghosted down the stairs and out into the darkening forest. I was flying through the woods trying to pick up their scents. Once I did I would be able to find them soon. I looked around at the silent forest to see no animals lurking about. They were all cowering in their homes or under brush or trees.

Their instincts told them there was danger. Their instincts were right.

I looked up to see the inky black sky looming over my head as I blew through the dense trees. I hadn't come across their scents yet. They must have been on a different trail. All of a sudden I stopped. Three distinct scents hit me. I stopped cold.

I recognized the scents immediately. It was Alice's and Jasper's and Rosalie's scents that were the strongest. There were two more that were less powerful. Carlisle and Emmett had strange, weaker scents. I breathed them in deeply and then took off in the direction they went in.

I pushed myself faster as their scents got more and more powerful. Soon I heard voices but they were about three miles ahead. They were faint whispers that carried through the trees. About a minute later their voices got louder and louder by the passing second. I slowed down my pace and slowly ran through the woods.

"Shh! Jasper stop whining. Carlisle do you hear that?" Rosalie asked curiously.

"Yes." Carlisle murmured.

"It's a vampire." Emmett said loudly.

"Stop freaking out guys it's just Bella." Alice said annoyed.

"Oh!" Rosalie said, surprised.

I broke through the last remaining trees and entered a small clearing in the deep forest. Their heads were already turned in my direction.

I waved slightly and sat next to Alice.

"Esme is pretty angry with you." I said to Carlisle.

"I know!" He whispered in agony.

Jasper looked at Carlisle with torture written on his face.

"Please Carlisle don't leave me!" Jasper said.

I looked at Jasper.

"Jasper, Esme and Edward need him." I said moving from Alice to kneel in front of Jasper.

"I know that nothing I say will make you feel better, but Jasper you need to understand that we all forgive you. I know exactly what you are going through. I've had that happen to me as well. I know you feel terrible and feel that you are nothing but you need to forget about this. We all make mistakes and no one hates you Jasper. Please try and forget this so we can all go back to Esme and Edward who needs us greatly." I finished.

Jasper looked at me with pain shining in his eyes. Alice kneeled beside me and hugged Jasper who held on to her, gasping. I stood slowly and backed to the edge of the woods. I turned and prepared to leave.

"Bella! Wait! Don't leave! I need to come back." Jasper said determinately. Alice cheered as Jasper stood still clutching Alice. Rosalie and Emmett stood holding hands. Carlisle stood as well with his hands in his pockets. I turned and darted into the forest. Soon I heard them all running behind me.

I was faster than most vampires so I easily became ahead. I soon found my recent trail and followed it back to the house.

We reached their house and I ran in the back door and shot up the stairs and reached Edward's room before they were even out of the woods.

Esme blinked and then smiled at me.

"I knew you'd bring my family home." Esme said warmly.

Soon the family filed in and Esme flew at them. She hugged them all and gave them each a kiss on the cheek. When she reached Jasper she kissed him twice and ruffled his hair slightly. I giggled and Jasper shot me a sharp look. I noticed Charlie wasn't here.

"Where is Charlie?" I asked.

"He went back to the hospital but now he is probably at your house. You're welcome to stay here or if you'd rather go home that's up to you. We don't mind if you choose to stay though." Carlisle said.

I nodded. I wanted to stay here so badly. On the other hand I wanted to go home. I had to go to school tomorrow anyways. Tomorrow was Friday and I had an English test. I was going to be here all weekend though so they would throw me out on Monday when they got sick of me. I made up my mind.

"I'll just go home. Are you going to school tomorrow?" I asked Alice. She smiled.

"Of course we are Bella. We wouldn't want to miss that English test now would we?" Alice teased. I smiled back and said my goodbyes. I walked down the stairs at a human pace and slipped out the door. I walked swiftly to my car and got in. I started it and drove quickly to my house. I parked in the driveway and listened for signs of Charlie. He wasn't here.

Sure enough there was a note explaining his absence. He was hunting and he would be back later tonight. I decided to work on that mountain of homework that had been building. I walked past the mirror and caught a flash or ruby.

I spun around and gasped at my complexion. My eyes were a dark red and stood out vibrantly against my pale skin. I heard my cell ring in my purse on the kitchen counter and I grabbed it up and hit 'talk' after the first ring.

"Hello?" I asked breathlessly.

"Bella! Oh I'm glad you answered. Anyways don't worry about your eyes. Come over tomorrow before school and I'll give you some contacts. Then we can drive to school ok? Bye Bella I got to go! See you tomorrow!" Alice said and then hung up before I could utter a word.

"Uhh…..thanks?" I said. It sounded more like a question so I trudged upstairs to my room. I finished my homework in 45 minutes and wandered to my bookshelf. My eyes roamed over the many different choices and I finally chose Shakespeare.

The book was very big since it was a collection of his different works. I read and read till the first signs of light were breaking through the trees. I looked up startled. Sure enough the sky was a very faint blue and almost pink from the sun. I glanced at the clock to see it was almost 6:30. I jumped up and ran to my closet.

I decided on a red blouse and dark washed jeans with no jacket to go with it. I wore black flats and I put my hair in a pony tail. Normally I wouldn't worry about my hair since it would always be perfect but I felt like putting in into a pony tail today.

I thought Charlie had gone to work and I glanced out the window to see his car parked in exactly the same spot as yesterday. Then I realized he hadn't even come home last night. I shrugged though and thought maybe there weren't many animals out since it was only January.

I grabbed my keys and jogged to the car. I turned the car on and sped down the road to the Cullen's house.

I reached their house and parked quickly. I stepped out and walked to the front door. I hesitated on knocking on the door or just walking in. I heard a chuckle and Alice said.

"Come on in Bella!" I could hear a laugh in her voice. I smiled and entered the house to see Alice walking down the stairs.

"Very nice Bella!" Alice said happily. I was puzzled.

"Huh?" I asked.

Alice rolled her eyes playfully and reached me.

"Nice outfit today Bella!" She said happily and grabbing my wrist to lead me upstairs.

"Oh" I said simply.

She laughed quietly and led me to her room. I heard Edward's heart beating furiously from the study/medical room down the hall.

"How is he?" I asked when we walked in her room.

She shrugged.

"I don't know. Good I guess." She said while rifling through her drawers.

"Here they are!" She said excitedly.

She motioned for me to come closer and she made me be still.

"These might be a little uncomfortable. These are the closet I could get for them to be dark gold. There almost light brownish-dark gold." She said.

She inserted them swiftly and backed up to see them fully.

"Great!" she said giving me a thumbs up.

I blinked and immediately knew what she meant by saying they were uncomfortable. My eyes kept blinking because they didn't like this object.

"Nice." I commented.

"What?" Alice asked worriedly.

"These things are terrible! I can't see good with these things!" I said angrily while closing my hands to fists to keep from clawing the contacts out of my eyes.

Alice actually laughed.

"Come on Bella! They can't be that bad. I know there not comfortable but would you rather go to school with glowing red eyes?" She questioned.

I thought about that and then gave up.

"Yeah." I said, annoyed.

"See. Don't worry your eyes will be back to normal color in no time." Alice said to try and cheer me up.

I managed to plaster a tiny smile and my face and walk back downstairs with Alice. Jasper was sitting in a chair with a thick book in his hands and he was absorbed in it.

"Jasper?" Alice called standing at the front door with her purse, jacket and bag on her arm.

Jasper jumped and looked around dazed. He looked at us and was puzzled.

"What?" He asked annoyed.

"It's time for school Jasper!" Alice said while smiling. Jasper smiled as well and placed his book back on the table and grabbed his bag. He joined Alice by the door and grasped her hand. He then looked up.

"Bye! We'll see you later!" He called.

Mumbled goodbyes were said from upstairs and then we left. We took Rosalie's car and soon we drove off down the road towards school.

"So how was Charlie?" Alice asked curiously.

"Oh Charlie wasn't home." I said while looking out the window. I felt their gazes on my face but I didn't look up.

"Why not?" Alice asked.

"He was out hunting." I said simply.

"Oh." Alice said and then she dropped it.

We arrived at school and I glanced up to see Alice give Jasper a quick but sweet kiss on the lips and then Jasper smile sweetly before we all got out of the car. Alice and I walked together towards our classes.

The morning went by as usual and I went to lunch surrounded by Jessica and her friends. I bought an apple and water and walked towards the Cullen's lunch table. Alice was sitting beside Jasper who had his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Her hand was on his knee and they were gazing into each other's eyes.

They jumped when they heard my chair scrape across the linoleum.

"Hey Bella!" Alice said excitedly.

"Hi Alice." I said happily.

"How did your English exam go?" Alice asked.

"Oh it went fine." I said.

I looked around the cafeteria at nothing in particular while Alice and Jasper went back to gazing into each other's eyes. My mind was too preoccupied though.

Why hadn't my father come home? This wasn't like him. He had never done this before. If he was longer than he expected he would always call. But I didn't get any calls from him whatsoever. I had checked my phone in 1st period.

I didn't realize my fingers were drumming on the table loudly before Alice spoke up.

"Is something bothering you Bella?" Alice asked leaning forwards. I looked up and saw Jasper looking at me pointedly.

"Oh no! Nothing's wrong it's just that I got a lot of things on my mind." I tried my best at lying. Alice didn't buy it.

"Please Bella you can tell me anything. Now what's the matter?" Alice said. I lied again.

"Alice there's nothing. I'm fine." I said holding my hands up. Alice narrowed her eyes.

"No there's not. I know there is something you're keeping from me. What is it?" Alice pressed. I was getting annoyed now.

"Alice! Seriously there is nothing wrong!" I said.

"Bella! Seriously spill the beans!" Alice said, growing impatient. Now I was mad.

"There is nothing Alice. Now leave me alone!" I said angrily through clenched teeth. The words lashed at her like whips. I saw her face become hurt. She backed away and I stood abruptly. I threw away my apple and water and stormed out of the cafeteria into the drizzling rain.

I hadn't noticed it had gotten cloudy. I walked to the benches and sat down while I waited for lunch to end. Mostly I sat there because I was angry at myself for being rude to Alice. I didn't mean to snap at her it was just that she was steadily pushing me.

I would apologize later because now I had class.

The bell rang and I rushed to the car quickly. Alice stood there leaning against the car with a guilty expression. When she saw me coming she ran up to me and stopped me.

"Bella I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you mad! Please forgive me!" Alice cried. I felt horrible.

"No Alice. It isn't your fault. It was totally mine. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I have no excuse because it was my entire fault. I'm so sorry Alice it's just that my dad...and...I…" I didn't finish because I broke down sobbing.

I clutched to Alice and she didn't seem to mind at all. She must have known it was going to and she was obviously prepared. I cried and cried for what seemed like hours. I stopped crying and slowly calmed down but I didn't let go of Alice. Alice was rubbing my back soothingly and whispering words of comfort the whole time. We sat there while she continued to rub my back.

"I'm sorry Alice. I didn't mean to cry like that." I whispered.

"It's perfectly fine Bella." Alice said.

"Alice what time is it?" I asked curiously.

"It's almost 6." She said simply.

I jerked back.

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"Don't worry Bella. We'll get you home come on." Alice said quietly while taking my hand and leading me to the car. She smiled and helped me in. Jasper sat there staring straight ahead.

"Jasper let's take Bella home." Alice said.

"Of course." He said.

Then we drove towards my house. I rested my head on the back of the seat and closed my eyes. Soon I felt the car gracefully stop and I opened my eyes. We were sitting inside my house which was dark. I was puzzled. My father's car was still sitting there.

I opened the door and tried my hardest to compose my face.

"Thanks guys for everything." I said sadly.

"No problem Bella." Alice said worriedly.

I turned on my heel and walked swiftly to the house. Fear pooled at the bottom of my stomach and if my heart were beating it would be beating furiously. I swallowed and grasped the door handle. I expected it to be locked but it wasn't. I instantly knew something was on.

I slipped into the dark house. My eyes were instantly adjusted. I edged forward slowly and breathed hard. I was panicking and my fear was so intense I felt like I wanted to collapse. I walked to the living room and listened for any sounds.

Nothing.

The only sounds were my footsteps echoing throughout the rooms and my fast, loud breaths. I walked into the living room and flipped on the light switch.

I looked up and then I screamed.

**Authors Note: Whoa! Cliff hanger! Thanks for all the reviews! This chapter officially is the longest chapter I have ever written! Yay! 3,144! That is a lot! I would appreciate if you would review! Tell me if you liked it, loved it, hated it. Anything. Maybe if you have ideas? I would love to hear from you! ;)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: Okay you guys thanks for waiting soooo patiently. I had an awesome trip and I have been itching to start writing. Anywho I actually have been working on a new story and I finally posted it earlier today and if you want to feel free to check it out. Anyways on with the chapter!!!! ******

**Disclaimer: I own nothing as usual. **

I looked up in surprise to see another cloaked figure standing awkwardly by the open door. Felix smiled and crawled out carefully, eyeing me the whole time. When he stood out he held his hand out for me to take. I just looked at it and ignored it. I didn't step out so Felix sighed dramatically and reached for me.

I snarled at him and he backed up with his palms up. He chuckled and said quietly.

"Down girl. "

"I'm not a horse you moron." I said angrily, my temper flaring.

"Chill sweetheart." Felix said happily.

I stepped out cautiously to see the others leaning against the cars.

"It's about time." Jane said in a bored voice. She just walked behind the big castle looking building and we all followed.

I was confused as to where we were going. They all walked without a sound and our footsteps were silent. The sun was hiding behind the clouds and I looked down to see Jane opening a small hatch in the ground at the back of the building.

Once she lifted it she jumped down and the others copied her and soon it was my turn. I just stared at it nervously. I was scared to see what awaited me below. I looked around to see the rest staring at me. Charlie was at the back trying to get the cloaked guard to release his hold on him.

Then like a swipe of Felix's hand he pushed me into the dark hole. I screeched as I fell deeper and deeper into the ground. I was terrified as I heard Felix falling above me. He was still laughing from when I screamed. I could no longer smell the humans but the nasty smell of dirt was the most pronounced.

I gagged as I took in a foul smell I couldn't name. I realized I still hadn't hit the ground yet. It was getting colder and I could feel it. Finally after what seemed like forever my feet hit the ground. I thought it would be a dirt bottom but instead it was uneven stones.

I heard Felix and I jumped away in time for him to land gracefully where I just was. He looked at me and smiled.

"Pretty fun huh?" Felix said excitedly.

I snorted and turned to see a cloak figure disappearing around the corner at the end of the long tunnel. Felix grabbed my hand but I yanked it away and glared at him.

He chuckled and walked down the tunnel. I followed and listened to hear the others slowly landing and following us as well. I walked with exaggerated slowness which made Felix irritated.

Good, I thought as we turned the corner and I groaned when I saw a tunnel that went on for at least a mile or so. It was pitch dark but I could see perfectly. The top of the tunnel was leaking water and it was dripping from the top slowly. It made a soft plop plop as it hit the floor.

A couple of times some drops hit me on the head. The whole time I was walking down the hallway I couldn't stop my mind from wandering.

Why did they want me and Charlie? Did we do something wrong? Were we in trouble?

All these questions haunted me as I walked down the tunnel.

Suddenly a rat darted in front of me and I yelped. Felix spun around and looked alarmed.

"What?" Felix asked worriedly.

"Oh nothing. It was just a rat." I said.

Felix looked annoyed but turned around again and proceeded down the tunnel. I laughed silently at his reaction but then I sighed as we rounded another corner to see another long tunnel ahead of us. I couldn't see the other Volturi guards but I could faintly hear their whispering as they were far ahead of us.

Felix heard too and his hand was absently drumming on his leg. He was irritated and I could see it.

I decided I would be nice and walk a little faster. Felix noticed and he to sped up a bit. I saw a small ray of light and I became hopeful. It was probably the exit to this dark, depressing hole.

But to my utter disappointment it was only a small hole through an iron door. I didn't realize we had slowly gotten higher in elevation. I heard the others behind us catching up and Felix slowed a bit as we walked on through the tunnel.

"So Felix what exactly do you want us for?" I was trying to make casual conversation but I was yearning to know what the Volturi wanted with us. I prayed Felix wouldn't hear the annoyance and curiosity burning in my words.

He did.

Felix just smiled and said simply.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you. Aro will have to himself."

He laughed at the expression of disappointment on my face that I hadn't realized I let slip. I carefully rearranged my expression and made an effort to make my face expressionless.

Felix apparently hoped I would keep the conversation going. I was in no mood to keep conversations with Felix. Felix though seemed to not realize.

"So what's up with you and the Cullen's?" He asked curiously.

I ignored him as we kept trekking through the underground trail. My lack or response made him annoyed.

"Since I didn't answer your question now you're not going to speak to me?" He asked, stunned.

I didn't answer and it made him annoyed. I knew it was very childish but I wanted to know why he practically kidnapped me and brought me to this damned place.

"Come on Bella you know I can't tell you." He whined.

I sighed as I knew he wouldn't stop.

"Felix if you haven't noticed but I don't really want to talk right now." I huffed angrily.

"Oh I see." Felix said. I sighed as he just pressed his lips together to keep from laughing. I had no idea what the hell was so funny but apparently he found humor in the situation.

I kept my walking pace and soon he got agitated.

"Bella could you walk any slower?" Felix whined impatiently as I dragged my feet. I smiled and he automatically saw his mistake as I slowed my pace even more too almost a crawl.

He growled angrily and then lunged at me. I was too surprised to dodge the sudden attack.

He grabbed me up and slung me over his shoulder and I struggled. He took off down the tunnel with me over his shoulder while I pounded him.

I screamed and he just ran faster.

"Let go of me you idiot!" I yelled at him. I was punching him wherever I could. He would wince every time my fist made contact with his granite skin. We soon stopped short in front of a huge door. Felix swallowed and grasped the door handle.

He swung it open and we clambered through. He still held me tightly by the waist as we ran through some other vampires. Their surprised faces were blurs as we sped through what I assumed was the lobby. Soon we reached a flight of stairs and we immediately ran up the staircase.

Felix had a look of determination on his face as we rocketed up the stairs. We reached the very top and in front of the last step stood a grand door. It was huge and it looked thick. Felix stepped forward and glanced over his shoulder as he carried me towards the door. I was pounding my fists on his back as he ran to the door.

The design on it was plain and the iron door handle was plain as well. Felix knocked twice and stepped back.

I held my breath as I heard voices cease on the other side of the thick wood door.

The door swung open to reveal to my surprise a human.

She was quite small and she had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Her blonde hair was slightly wavy and it fell down to the middle of her back. She was wearing a pair of dark washed jeans and a green blouse. She also wore a thick white jacket on top of her shirt.

She smiled as me as Felix brushed past her. When we passed I caught her scent and relaxed. All humans smell appetizing but this one was normal. She turned to glance at me and then pulled the door shut.

I hadn't looked forwards yet but I was too afraid to. We stopped and Felix set me down carefully. I just stared at my feet until someone cleared their throat.

"Isabella Swan." A clear voice called from in front of me.

I glanced up through my lashes to see three vampires sitting on high backed chairs on a platform in front of me. Felix was kneeling and he looked up at me as he noticed I wasn't doing the same.

"Yes." I whispered back feebly. My fear and nervousness were choking me terribly. I could barely speak because my throat felt like it had constricted considerably.

The man in the middle chair was obviously the leader. I watched frozen as Aro raised his bony white hands to his hood. Slowly he peeled it off and I stared transfixed into his ruby red eyes. His face was deadly serious and I didn't dare breath.

Then in a flash he was smiling and he sauntered down towards us.

"My dear Bella! You look as if I were going to kill you!" Aro laughed.

Felix's whole frame was shaking with laughter but it was silent.

My fear melted instantly to anger at the cruel joke.

"It's not funny." I growled murderously.

Felix stopped laughing immediately as he took in my face. Aro looked at Felix and then back at me quickly. Felix's smile was slowly becoming a frown.

"Jeez Bella can't you take a joke?" He asked me.

I decided now wasn't the time and place to lose my temper. I turned and ignored him. Aro was still staring with a hint of a smile on his lips. He turned his attention towards me again.

"Bella do you know why your here darling?" Aro asked kindly. I shrugged and then gasped as he took my hands in his.

"Bella I'm going to tell you something and it's very important." Aro said quickly.

I nodded and urged him to continue.

"Bella you contain something special that can be very dangerous. We need to know if you have noticed anything happen if you get angry or sad or maybe depressed." Aro said.

I just stared. Something special? What the hell? Was he crazy?

Aro chuckled and I stared at him like he was crazy. He looked at me and cracked a bright smile.

"What?" I asked, bemused.

"Oh nothing Bella dear." Aro said pleasantly. He then continued to stare at me with intensity. I began to feel uneasy. He looked like he was waiting for me to say something. I suddenly remembered he had asked me a question.

I thought hard and then his question popped into my head again. I thought hard.

Had anything happened recently that was weird? Well unless you count some random kid suddenly deciding to come to school with a gun and shoot innocent students.

No. Nothing really weird had happened that I could tell.

I turned back to Aro and answered his question.

"No Aro. Nothing that I can think of." I said apologetically even though I wasn't sorry at all.

Aro looked angry. (I know Aro would never act like this)

"Are you absolutely sure?" He asked.

Now I was getting annoyed. First he literally kidnaps me and then drags me here while holding me and my father hostage. Then he brings me here to tell me I hold some sort of special power.

"Yes Aro I'm absolutely sure that nothing has happened." I said back.

"Grab her Felix! Lock her in the basement." Aro said while glaring at me coldly.

"It seems as if Bella here won't tell the truth. Well if you won't tell the truth then we'll have to spill it out of you." Aro said nastily.

"What? You think I'm lying?" I shouted angrily.

"Oh Bella! Quit this lying! Didn't I just tell you to stop? If you continue to lie to my face then you will receive serious consequences! Is that understood?" He barked.

I was furious now.

"No! I'm not lying! I'm telling the truth!" I screamed. I was seeing red and I bit on my tongue, which tasted metallic, to keep from attacking Aro.

Aro looked outraged now.

"Felix! Get her!" He yelled.

Felix grabbed me and I screamed.

Aro seemed to enjoy this.

"Go to hell." I spat as Felix carried me out the door.

The last look I had was of Aro's surprised face as my words sunk in.

Felix was angry and I could tell by the way he was stiff and rigid with some emotion. He led me down different stairs and we kept going to till we reached a dark tunnel that sloped downwards severely. He walked down slowly till we were so deep to a human it would be freezing.

All I saw was big metal doors placed at random intervals down the long hallway. Felix stopped at one and grabbed a jingling pair of keys from the hook next to the door. He unlocked the door with a click and it swung open. It was a small, dark, damp cell and it smelled of old human blood and must. Felix put me down and then threw me roughly into the corner.

Before I had time to move he slammed the door and locked it quickly. I couldn't hear anything. I started to panic.

"HELP!!" I screamed as loud as I possibly could!

I walked to the door and started to punch it and pound it as hard as I could muster.

"Help me please!" I screamed over and over till I fell to my knees sobbing uncontrollably.

My strangled, broken sobs were all I could hear as I curled up on the floor of the cell and I prayed that my Edward would rescue me.

**Authors Note: Well what do you think? This chapter definitely had drama in it!! Please leave me a review telling me what you thought about it!! From now on I am going to reply to every single review I get from everyone! Please if you have any ideas for the story don't hesitate to tell me!! I absolutely love reviews and please don't think I'm some desperate fool but I can't help it! Writers love reviews and it makes them write these chapters faster!! ;) **


	12. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews!! I'm happy that so many people like this story! Anyways on with the chapter! ******

**Disclaimer: We all know by now that I don't own anything! ;) **

_**Previous chapter: **_

"_Help me please!" I screamed over and over till I fell to my knees sobbing uncontrollably._

_My strangled, broken sobs were all I could hear as I curled up on the floor of the cell and prayed that my Edward would rescue me. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After I had cried myself out I just laid there rocking back and forth with my knees hugged to my chest with my arms wrapped around them.

I didn't know how long I was like this till I heard the lock on the door click. I shot up and backed to the corner because I didn't know what to expect. The door opened a crack and the sliver of light came in. I couldn't make out the face since the person was wearing their hood up. I heard someone whimpering and I froze.

It felt like someone injected ice water up my spine.

The cloaked figure just laughed and then I saw the human boy. He was trembling and he looked terrified. He was very young and his blond hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat. He was wearing simple jeans and a white t-shirt.

When they shoved him into the room and slammed the door he shrieked and started to cry. I took a deep breath and instantly regretted it immediately. He smelled so delicious and I felt my inner monster stir inside of me. I started to panic.

Why would they do this to me? How could they do this to me? They knew I only hunted animals. This was cruel and it was vile. I couldn't believe that Aro would do this to me. I shook my head in disbelief and realized the human turning his head slowly to look at me.

He took me in and started to back up into the corner diagonal from me. He was wearing a cross and he fumbled with the clasp as he tried to take it off. Once he did he held it up in front of him with a look of absolute terror written plainly on his face.

I was confused as he kept holding it up with trembling hands. Then I got it and I actually laughed out loud. He thought the cross would affect me since I was a vampire. It seemed to me that he believed those fake myths.

When he heard me laugh and whimpered and held it out more in front of him. I quit laughing and glanced at his face. He was handsome for a human with his ice blue eyes and baby face.

I took another deep breath and winced as his scent swirled on my tongue and my throat burst into flames. He smelled so appetizing and I couldn't deny that so stupidly I took another breath. My inner monster growled happily and I cringed. I mustn't lose control like that.

I shook my head quickly to clear my head but his scent still was a fog in my head.

I sunk to the floor as I took a deep breath and my throat felt like someone set fire to my throat because I hadn't hunted in a while. I knew my eyes were already black or becoming black. I hugged my knees to my chest and started to sob again.

I wanted to be rescued from this hell my life had become. The boy was looking at me with sympathy in his blue eyes as I sat there struggling to keep a hold on sanity. The inner monster was battling me for control and I couldn't let that happen.

I tried not to breathe in his scent and when I did I would cry harder. I desperately wanted them to kill this human and feast. I knew that if I did I would disappoint everyone and would ruin the record I had worked so hard to keep clean.

Most of all I would be disgusted with myself and Edward would be ashamed of me.

I banged my head against the wall in anger and frustration. The human wasn't helping either as he kept creeping towards me. He would only move an inch about every 5 minutes and little did he know that my control was slipping with every centimeter he moved and every breath I took.

My eyes were closed as I sobbed harder as I kept banging my head against the wall in pain. When the boy went back to the corner I found that I had a little bit more control with him farther away. When I glanced over in his direction I saw him fast asleep and he was snoring lightly.

I looked hungrily at his neck and could see the warm, delicious blood flow at the spot on his neck. I licked my lips and felt my muscles coil as I slowly got into a crouch. The venom pooled in my mouth as I crept closer and took in a deep breath of his extraordinary scent.

I was picturing sinking my teeth into his neck and I could kill him before he even had time to wake up. I could make it a peaceful passing for him with no pain at all. I could snap his neck and when I did that he would be dead instantly and then I wouldn't have to worry about him waking up while I fed. I was considering this possibility and my body and the monster were eagerly waiting for me to attack.

The second I was about the spring I snapped out of my stupor to realize what I was about to do. I gasped and flew backwards. I smacked into the wall and it seemed to clear my head. When I landed with a crash the human jerked awake.

I stared at the wall over his head and felt horrified with myself. I couldn't believe that I actually almost took this innocent human's life. He looked at me with confusion as he analyzed my facial expressions. I just sat there frozen like a statue as I wallowed in shame.

How could I ever try to do that? How could I even think about killing this innocent human? Why would I even start to attack like that?

Then bigger questions haunted me the most though.

If the Cullen's were watching me right now what would they think? What would Charlie think? What would Edward think?

I sat there while the human dozed off again into sleep as I rocked myself. His scent was even more mouth watering as my sanity and my control went spiraling downwards sharply. I didn't know how long I spent sitting there staring at the wall lost in my thoughts while the human dozed in and out of sleep.

Once when the human was banging his hands like a drum on the floor was when I broke out of my thoughts. I looked over at him with annoyance but he didn't seem to notice. I saw a greenish glow and I was surprised. I hadn't noticed a glow before and I leaned forwards slightly to look closer.

I saw a watch on his left wrist and looked at it curiously. He followed my gaze and chuckled.

"It's a watch." He said as if I were stupid. I don't think he had heard me talk yet so he was surprised when my wind chime voice retorted back.

"I'm not stupid ya' know." I said coldly as I stared at him.

He gulped and the held up his hands.

"I didn't mean it like that. I-I didn't know I'm sorry!" He looked nervous and I didn't say anything more but then an idea struck me.

"Can it tell you the date?" I asked eagerly.

He nodded quickly and glanced at it for a few minutes. He then scratched the back of his head and looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"I was kid-well brought into this dungeon on the 20th and today is the 23rd so we've been here 3 whole days!" He said while smiling at himself for his accomplishment. I was actually relieved that I survived three days with this mouth watering human practically breathing down my neck.

Then his stomach growled loudly and a blush crept up into his cheeks. He looked away and he groaned as he clutched his stomach. "I'm surprised they don't feed you." I said simply and he just looked at me sadly.

After our small conversation he lay on his side and closed his eyes. I watched him and listened as his breathing was slower and he was asleep. now I was practically ravenous and I didn't know how much longer I could last.

I few times while the boy slept I could've sworn I heard someone attempting to open the door.

When someone actually did the human woke and looked around lazily. He sat up and rubbed his eyes as the light came in through the crack in the door.

I instantly rejoiced since this was the only light I had seen for three days but I didn't say anything.

"No. He's still alive. She hasn't killed him yet." A male's rough voice said gruffly.

"She has amazing self control that one." Another man said as they slammed the door shut with a boom. The boy obviously hadn't heard him because he looked puzzled but he just shrugged.

This is how it went for a couple of days. He would be constantly sleeping for longer and longer intervals. He could hardly lift his head anymore since he was getting weaker and weaker by each passing day. When he was awake I took the opportunity to ask him his name.

"What's your name?" I said softly.

The boy jumper but shook his head weakly and looked at me.

"David." He said and then he started coughing loudly. I winced because his scent rolled across the small cell and hit me like a freight train. I clenched my hands and ground my teeth as he kept hacking and I kept losing control.

"Please make me a vampire." David whispered painfully.

My head snapped up and I looked at him in horror.

"W-What?" I asked stupidly.

"Make me a vampire." He said simply again.

I shook my head and stared at him.

"Why not? Can't you just bite me?" he asked.

"It's not that easy. If I bit you it would be almost impossible to stop. Plus the change takes three days and you spend those writhing in agonizing pain." I said sadly as I avoided his piercing gaze.

"Well it looks like that is a chance I will have to take." David said happily.

I turned my head to stare at him. He just smiled weakly and then frowned when he coughed terribly. I sighed since I knew I wouldn't be able to deny him this. He deserved to live longer. It wasn't fair that he had to have his life thrown away like that.

I nodded. I took a deep breath as I mentally prepared myself and I thought of my family. I knew that the Cullen's weren't my family but they already felt like the big family I had always dreamed of. I smiled faintly at the thought of them.

Even though the whole time we had been together it had been over something terrible that had taken place to the family. I had grown to have a special place in my heart for all of them even though I literally just met.

The biggest place in my heart was for Edward though. I sighed as I had strong feelings for him already. I replayed the memory of when I saw him wake up with his angelic face. I almost cried again but I stopped myself as I remembered David sitting there waiting for me to start a new chapter of his life for him.

I opened my eyes to see him staring at me. I sighed and inched closer to him. I inhaled his scent and let it swirl through my mind and savor the taste on my tongue. The thick fog fell over me and I lost it soon. I got to him and instantly grabbed his head and turned it slightly.

I bent down with my teeth exposed and I was about to bite when I remembered I hadn't even asked if he was ready.

"Are you ready?" I breathed with my mouth an inch from where his sweet blood was pulsing.

"Y-Yes." He said weakly as I heard him take a sharp intake of breath.

"Ok. Here we go." I said and I was about to bite when I remembered something I should've told him. I pulled back to look at him fully and he looked back at me with a puzzled expression.

"Are you still sure you want me to do this? If I don't succeed from stopping than it will kill you." I said while looking at him.

I waited while he absorbed this and then he spoke.

"Well at least we will have given it a shot." David said while smiling weakly.

I couldn't smile back so I bent down and again and instead of hesitating I sunk my teeth straight into his neck. I almost screamed in pleasure. I knotted my fingers into his hair and pulled him closer to me as I kept drinking. I closed my eyes and listened as I heard him groaning and whimpering. This was the most delicious blood I have ever tasted. I heard him moaning as I kept sucking greedily from him.

All coherent thoughts were gone from my head as I kept drinking. The monster inside was erupting in joy and I was happy as my thirst was being greatly satisfied.

_STOP!!_

_STOP!!_

_YOU'LL KILL HIM! _

I heard a voice scream inside my head. I was taken aback but I kept drinking happily. I shook it out of my head and continued.

_QUIT DRINKING! HE WANTS TO BE A VAMPIRE!! HE DOESN'T WANT TO BE DEAD!! _

This snapped me out the fog and I ripped my mouth away from his neck. I released his hair and flew back. David was slumped over and his eyes were wide open. I listened and I could hear his heart beating faintly. David was breathing shallow, rasping breaths as I looked at him in horror.

I screamed and covered my mouth with my hands.

What had I done? What did I do? I almost killed him. I was disgusted with myself then. I stood and started punching the walls and kicking them as hard as I could. I was sobbing hysterically as I repeatedly pounded the walls and the floor. I then attacked myself. I started scratching myself and it shredded my clothes as I pulled my hair and sobbed.

I sank to the floor then and fell into a heap in the corner across from David. I cried and cried until I was sick of hearing my pitiful cries fill the room. I sat up and looked over at David. His face had paled considerably and then I jumped when his first scream echoed across the room.

I then crawled over to him and comforted him as the venom spread throughout his body.

**Authors Note: I personally didn't like this chapter but I hoped that you did! If you can could you please leave a review?!? Pretty please?!? ****** **Even if it was two words saying "Good chapter." I would be ecstatic. It's just that your reviews motivate me to keep going and I greatly appreciate all the reviews that people have written. Wouldn't you like to get reviews too? Anyways I'm sorry for being weird but to let you know I will only be updating once more after this chapter. **

**I am going on vacation for 3 weeks and I won't be able to use a computer let alone have time to use one. I will have a nice long chapter when I get back. But don't worry I will update again before I leave so you won't have to wait that much longer! But after vacation school will be starting back up and it might be hard for me to update more frequently. **

**I am sorry for this long authors note but if you would be nice and review please? You don't have to though and I am sorry if you think that I'm trying to make you so please don't think that! Anyways, the next chapter will be up soon! Thanks! ******


End file.
